


Divine Punishment

by Dantalian



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-16 22:05:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7286443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dantalian/pseuds/Dantalian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Antonio was driving his Mercedes to the shelter, he needed to do some good deeds, remind god that he wasn't such a bad guy even when his last actions were...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Asking forgiveness

Antonio was driving his Mercedes to the shelter, he needed to do some good deeds, remind god that he wasn't such a bad guy even when his last actions were... anyway it's not like he was the guy's lawyer! That was Vash and he didn't seem to have any kind of regrets, that's Vash for you he doesn't mind if he's quite literally the devil's advocate as long as the client in question pays lots of money he's fine. Then why was god punishing him so hard?? Why god took his wife away? OK she didn't die or anything like that she just... cheated on him and then left him.

He was a psichologist that speliciazed in court cases and his job was to make the clients look good, tell them how to dress how to act, how to answer the questions so the jury will find them innocent, this guy Braginski was... the case was a pretty strong one and the evidence against him... but come on!! He only did his job! Technically technically it was the jury's fault! Wasn't it?? Fine... the charges against Braginsky included pedofilia, pimping... even some torture... But... But...

Antonio sighed fine... he had done a bad thing more so because he asked for the client himself. He wanted to prove himself!! Everyone just assumed he was working there because he was the owner's brother in law!!! But god please.... He already quit his job, granted he didn't do it because he felt bad for being the key factor for the freedom of this guy he did it cause Bel and his boyfriend were working there as well... but... but he was going to the shelter and he was going to give them loads of good stuff, new even, to prove he was a good catholic.

He hold his rosary tight and realize that it was beginning to rain... but he had to go there and prove god he was still the good guy he had always been.

Lovino was in the streets waiting for customers and cursing his damn luck everything seemed to go wrong in his life no customers, the stupid child services lady took his brothers away and wait... is it starting to rain??!! Yes it is!! Fuck fuck fuck he hated his luck and everyone, but most of all he hated the child services lady!! Well that isn't precisely true he hated the fact that she took his brothers away the moment his grandfather died but he was kinda grateful... kinda that his brothers weren't there to see him like this, doing this kinda stuff, he only hoped that they were with a good foster family one that understood Feli's crying over... well pretty much everything and valentino's obsession with clothes it was so cute! Seeing him worrying over what to wear to go to kindergarten. Lovino sighed well there was no use standing there it was fucking pouring no one's gonna come. He was starting to walk when he heard a voice and hated it.  
-Hi are you leaving already?- He recognize that voice it was his least favorite client but a paying client none the less so he sighed forced a smile and said  
-Why? Dissapointed?  
-A little... come on! Let's go to our ussual place

The ussual place was a dirty room in a horrible motel, and “Princess Jazmin” (the client nickname) was carrying his fucking backpack he was a fetishist and a pervert, my god how much he hated that guy!!


	2. A little miracle

The usual place was a dirty room in a horrible motel, and “Princess Jazmin” (the client's nickname) was carrying his fucking backpack, he was a fetishist and a pervert, my god how much he hated that guy!!

He got into the hotel room and after a couple of hours Lovino was sore and fed up so he stood up and said  
-Pay me now  
-What? We're not done darling  
-Yes we are pay up!  
-Nop, take it from me an essential part of business is customer satisfaction and I'm not satisfied  
Lovino sighed he had had it with him  
-Fine... but... no, forget it  
-What?  
-nothing it's not your thing... you're kind of a pussy  
-What?!!  
-What if we reverse roles?  
-Fine let's do it your way but that doesn't mean you're gonna do everything you want, you are here to follow orders my sweet darling  
-I know but come on- he said taking some handcuffs and putting them on the client's hand and then on the bed  
-Fine let's start first... what are you doing??- He asked when he saw Lovino walking towards his pants  
-Getting my payment “darling”  
-What??!!! You can't do that!! Come back here you little piece of shit!!!!  
Lovino got dressed and out with the client's wallet it had good money and he needed it and earned it besides he was sick of that customer. He was calmly getting downstairs when he heard the customer screaming  
-Come back here you little piece of shit!!!  
-Fuck!!! I knew that fucking handcuffs were nothing but a cheap toy!!- He said and starting to run

 

\-----------  
-Sir you're so nice really I can't believe you're doing all this!!!- A brown girl with pony tails who was volunteering at the shelter told Antonio while he was carrying all the boxes inside, there were so many they didn't fit on the car's trunk so he had to use the passenger seats.  
-I'm only doing my duty miss, it comes with being a catholic, he said showing his rosary  
-I see, well god bless you  
-Thanks!! He said while getting the last box inside

Lovino was running away from his customer fuck! He was really close and... what is that a Mercedes?? with the door open and no one inside?? Thank god!!

Antonio went out the shelter and inside his car he turned the engine on and started driving but soon he detected some off smell.

-What the..?  
-Hi!- Lovino who was hiding in the passenger seat said  
-What???!!! Who are you what are you doing here???!!!!- Antonio asked and stopped the car  
-Come on handsome don't you wanna have a good time??  
-NO!!! Now get off my car!!  
-No- Lovino replied with a smirk  
-What do you mean no?? Get out of my car!!!  
-What are you gonna do? call the police??  
-Exactly!!- he said grabbing his phone  
-Fine but let me remind you that hiring a hooker is a crime  
-What? What are you talking about??  
Lovino smiled and said – Oh officer this man hired me and now he doesn't wanna pay!!! Even when he did horrible things to me...  
-But that's not truth!!  
-Welcome to the real world father  
-Father?  
Lovino pointed at Antonio's rosary and continued- Your church is gonna be really disappointed at you... and what are you gonna tell your wife  
-My wife?  
Lovino took his hand and showed him his wedding ring Antonio quickly put it away and say  
-I'm divorced  
-Oh then your parents?? Your priest??? Who are you gonna call to go bail you up??? You better think about it father... look there's a police car right there!!!!!!!!!!!  
-Fine!!! I'll just tell them that I went to the shelter to give them some clothes and stuff...  
-at night  
-when it was pouring...  
-Now you get it father!!!!!!!!! No one is gonna believe you!!!  
Antonio sighed and started the engine again  
-So what do you want?  
-Money  
-That's fine how much?  
-A grand  
-¡¡¡¿Qué??!!! ¿bromeas cierto? You're kidding right???  
-I'm pretty serious father think about it like this, how much does it worth to you that your church and ex wife don't find out you hired a hooker and then did pretty nasty stuff to him  
-But I didn't!!!!!!!!! God why do you keep punishing me???!!!!- He finally said realizing this surely was part of his punishment- Alright but I don't have that kind of money on me and I can't take it out of the ATM could you wait until tomorrow??  
-Of course I can father!!! But then I'm staying at your house  
-¿Qué??!!  
-Do you seriously think I just gonna get out and wait for you to come back??? Oh father you're the one who believes in miracles...


	3. Another sin

Of course Antonio didn't like that idea but he was almost positive the police wouldn't believe his story and... he really couldn't think on who to call in case he was in need of a bail out I mean Bel?? No way!! all of his friends were friends with her as well so...no, his parents were in Spain, he didn't have any siblings and his new boss pretty much hated him so he sighed and said – Fine but promise me you will get out of my house as soon as you get the money  
-Cross my hearth father- Lovino replied

After a while driving they got to a huge Spanish style house, it was beautiful  
-You live here father? wow!! You sure as hell make a lot of money at the church Don't you?  
-Don't say things like that!! Actually my exwife bought it but after the divorce she insisted on me keeping it... her way to say sorry, anyway you're gonna sleep at this room  
-Sure! Oh my god what a huge playground!! Do you have kids?  
-No but we were planning to...anyway I can't afford to miss work so I'll give you your money around 6pm is that alright?  
-More than alright father... are you sure you don't wanna have fun tonight?  
-Thanks... but no thanks

He said and went to sleep Lovino did too but he couldn't fall sleep so he get up and started walking around the house it was huge!!! and so beautiful, and that playground... his brothers would be so happy in a place like this!!! And he's living by his own....that's so unfair! his family would be really happy there!! But what to do?? The father probably wasn't even gay so how to convince him to let him and his little brothers live there?!! Actually there is a way... not a very legit way but he was desperate enough to try it. He hated the idea of his brothers being in some foster home and he had that horrible client's money so....

When Antonio left to work Lovino sneaked out and got to a horrible house filled with people dancing alone, talking and yelling to people inside their heads and finally he got to his dealer  
-Hi! My little choir boy do you finally want to try some good stuff??  
-No! Well yes... well kinda... listen Yao I need something that will... pretty much force them to do everything I want but still be conscious enough so they can walk and sign documents Do you have something like that?  
-You know I do! the question is Can you afford it??  
-Yes! Give me the goods alright?- he said pulling out the wallet  
-Uuuuuuuuuh Givenchi such a nice wallet  
-Shut up Yao how much is it??

 

Antonio had a miserable day at work his boss, Gilbert Belchmidt hated him but that's alright again this was part of his punishment and it was all God's will. He used his lunch break to go to the bank and got that 1000 dollars out of his account, he was very well off since the divorce even when he didn't fight to get anything. 

He got home 6:00pm sharp

-Hi father OMG you're right on time!!  
-Thanks What's that?- Antonio asked looking at the table filled with food  
-My way to say thank you  
-You shouldn't have... anyway here's your money so I guess that's it...  
-Oh father please!!- Lovino said while taking the money- I worked really really hard on this!! At least try it!!  
-You're right I'm so sorry

Lovino smiled everything was going according to plan


	4. God's will

Antonio woke up feeling miserable did he was run over by a bus or something??? My god his head felt like it was gonna explode quite literally, and what's that awful light??!!! Oh right that's the sun..the sun!!! Wait what time is it?? Antonio got up so quickly he didn't even realize that he wasn't alone in his bed.  
-Good morning father oh so sorry Antonio- Lovino said  
-What are you doing here??!!!! And wait what did you call me?? How do you know my name??  
-Tony you're really breaking my hearth here!! Don't tell me you don't remember last night!  
-I don't remember anything after I gave you your money and eat... wait a minute did you put something in my food??  
-Of course not  
-Yes you did!!! How could you do that!! I've nothing but nice to you!!!!!!! That's it I'm calling the police I don't care what might happen!!- He said furious while grabbing his phone  
-And tell them what? That the hooker you hired tricked you into marrying him?? That's not a crime!!  
-Yes it... what did you say??!!! Marrying you??!!!  
-That's right here's the marriage certificate!!! and if you wanna get rid of me that's gonna cost you a lot more than a grand!!!  
-NO way!!- Antonio wanted to snatched the certificate out of Lovino's hand but he put it away  
-Yes way Tony so why aren't you a good boy and go make me breakfast??  
-What??? Fuck you!!!- Antonio was really really mad luckily his phone rang  
-What??!!, no, no sorry Mr. Belshmidt I didn't know it was you, yes I know I'm late, yes sir I value my work very much, sure I'll be there as soon as I can... b-bye... Fuck!- he said and hung up- I need to get going but don't think I'm gonna take this lying down!!  
-Oh come on Tony taking things while lying down can be a lot of fun!!!- Antonio quickly got dressed and went out without saying another word to Lovino.

Yes! He did it!! Well kinda... the first thing to do is call the fucking child services lady, Lovino was so obsessed over his brothers being in some horrible foster home that he actually had memorized the number he took the phone and dialed it  
-Child services how can I help you?  
-Hi is this Elizaveta Hedervary?  
-Yes, how can I help you?  
-Hi, this is Lovino Vargas you took my brothers away like 6 months ago...  
-Vargas?? Oh yes!! The cute little boys I took to a foster home when your grandfather died!!  
-Yes...anyway I finally got enough money and a huge house!!  
-I see I'm so glad you've got a job!!!  
-A job?? No I...  
-You don't? well in that case...  
-NO! I don't have a job but my husband does a pretty good one!!  
-Oh I see you're married Well that changes everything!! When can I go to check your house and talk to your husband?  
-The sooner the better!! Hey talk to him?? Why??  
-I need to see what kind of person he is and of course if he is fitted and willing to take care of little children  
-Yes he is!!! He is wonderful believe me!!  
-That's great hey since your brothers have been really down without you specially Feli... I'm gonna do this, I'm gonna go there tomorrow is that alright??  
-T-tomorrow??  
-Is something wrong with...?  
-NO! NO! Everything's fine tomorrow it is!!  
-Alright sir see you tomorrow!  
Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! What to do? Antonio hated him and he couldn't drug him for the child services lady too!! What to do? What to do??

He went out and bought lots of toys and things for his "brothers room" perhaps that will help, he was putting everything in its proper place when he heard the door slamming. Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! He sighed and said

-Antonio!! I'm so glad you're home how was your day??  
-Awful since I woke up- he replied really mad -Listen I'm sick of you already!! Get out of my house!! I don't care if I have to call the police I don't care if I need a lawyer!! I want you out!!  
-Hey Antonio... L-let's not overreact what about we make a deal??  
-A deal???!!! Do you really think I'm gonna make a deal with you after you drugged me and then forced me into marrying you??!! That's it!! You know what? You can stay here I'm going to a hotel and I'm calling my lawyer!!!  
-Wait Antonio please!! - Lovino was on his knees so the other obliged  
-What?!  
-Please don't do that!! I need you here!! Look I'll do anything you want!!  
-You can start by getting up haven't you heard you shouldn't kneel in front anyone but God??  
-Yes, yes sorry father listen I need you here... I...I... -he sighed and continued- the government took my brothers away and the idiot child services lady told me I would gave them back when I had a house and some money... but now she says that.. anyway I need you here... please!!  
-Child services??!! -Antonio said then seemed to think it a little and replied- Alright  
-What? Really??  
-Really, see you tomorrow- He said, got into his room and slammed the door, Lovino was pretty confused but he went back to his brothers room the only one that had two single beds, and kept getting everything ready. Antonio's plan was simple this “child services lady” surely was a fake he was gonna take this opportunity to take that fucking intruder and that impostor down!!! He was hopping that perhaps he wouldn't need a lawyer Vash was great, the best at his work but... he was Bel's friend so really it was better to try and fix this without calling him.


	5. I will not believe

The next day Lovino was up and ready he ran to answer the door when he heard the doorbell  
-Hi! Mr. Vargas  
-Hi…   
-Oh I’m sorry am I too early?? I thought…  
-No, no! it’s just that my husband…  
-¡Buenos días! Good morning!- Antonio greeted with an evil smile, what was he thinking?? Oh my god!!- You must be the “child services” lady aren’t you?  
-Yes I am! Are you Mr. Vargas husband??  
-...yes Antonio Fernández Carriedo but before anything would you show me your ID please?  
-My ID?  
-Yes what if you’re nothing but a junkie trying to steal something? I would have to call the police...let’s see 91- He said starting to dial 911 in his phone  
What?? What the hell was he doing?? Idiot!!! Lovino thought but the child services lady just laughed  
-Of course you can see my ID!!! I wish more people were as cautious as you!!

Antonio took her ID and looked at it My god! It even seemed legit, this particular junkie sure was a pro! But Antonio wasn’t about to give up and he was gonna get these two arrested!!

-You wouldn’t mind if I call child services and asked them about you Would you??   
-Antonio!!! What the hell are you doing??!! - Lovino said pretty mad  
-Of course I wouldn’t!!!- Elizabeth replied- the number is right there on my ID!!  
-What?? No need I already have it in speed dial on my phone!!! Hi!! I’m very sorry to bother you but there’s an Elizabeta Héderváry at my house and… Yes… Oh my god! Oh my god! Really???? - He said finally hanging up – I’m so so so sorry Ms. Hédervárylo ¡Lo siento tanto!! Por favor pase!! Please come in!  
-No need to worry!!- Eliza said with a huge smile -actually it is a good thing to check first  
-Yes, I’m so sorry  
-Please forgive him!!- Lovino said- He usually doesn’t act like a CRAZY MORON!!!  
-D-de verdad lo siento!! I’m so sorry  
-That’s alright- She said with a huge smile- now can we start the interview??  
-O-of course!!- Antonio said and sat down like a puppy you just yelled at, he really never imagined it will go like this  
-So what do you do for a living?  
-I’m a psychologist right now I'm helping support groups  
-That’s amazing!! And what do you think about two little children living in your house, eating your food…  
-I love kids! - he said without thinking it- I always have wanted a big family but my ex wife…  
-I see… can I call your boss?  
-Absolutely! He doesn’t like me very much but…  
\- Don’t worry!!!

After a while answering her questions and sweating like a pig she was off, Antonio was shocked he didn’t know what just happened but his cellphone ringing brought him back to reality  
-Fuck! I gotta go!!- Was everything he said before jumping into his car and going

-Well that went kinda well- Lovino thought- he did act like an idiot at first but after that he was… acceptable I just hope that fucking lady…!! Anyway better not to think about it. He busied himself cooking dinner, cleaning and preparing his little brothers room


	6. Mysterious ways

When Antonio was home he was surprised again with a table full of really tasty looking food.  
-Hi there father!! I cooked us a meal!!!!!!- Lovino said with a big smile

Antonio wasn’t the aggressive type but he was really fed up with the situation and of course that dinner reminded him of the little incident he remembered nothing about but was sure it was gonna cost him his house and half of his money, so he took some plates filled with food and put them in the trash   
-W-what are you doing? Are you out of your fucking mind???!!!!- Lovino asked shocked  
-I was when I decided not to throw you out of my car!!!!!!!!!   
-Hey! Do you have any idea how hard I’ve been working? I even cleaned up your fucking house!!!! And this is the thanks I get?  
-Oh I’m sorry thanks whatever the hell your name is for blackmailing me, drugging me…  
-Making you look like an idiot… Oh wait that’s all YOU!!!

Antonio just looked at him got to his room and slammed the door, Lovino was angry too but he needed him so he swallowed his pride and cooked breakfast the next morning.

-Good morning father, I hope you are in a better mood today! isn’t a sin to waste food??   
-I’m done with you!!! I’m out of here!!!  
-Wait wait wait I didn’t mean to…- Lovino ran to stop him and got to him in time when Antonio opened the door  
-Oh hi there!!- The lady from child services greeted with a big smile and two little boys ran to Lovino  
-Fratello!!!!  
He didn't’ cry He didn’t!!! There was something in his eye damn it!!! and he didn’t know why but he was pretty sure it was all that idiot goody two shoes fault...Oh crap Antonio! He almost forgot! Lovino looked up from his kneeling position hugging his brothers and looked at him Antonio was dumbfounded and didn’t dare to move he finally managed to say a little  
-What’s this?  
-Well my boss owes me a few hundred thousand favors!! And this kids missed you so much!!! So I bended the rules a little...I hope that’s alright with you…  
-O-of course  
-Thank you!! thank you so much really- Lovino said the lady  
-No problem!! But I’m not risking my job for you so I’m coming every week to see how you’re doing all four of you!! Aren’t you glad?- She asked Antonio- You finally have your big family!!  
-W-what??? No no sí estoy feliz digo I’m glad it’s just that when I get really nervous... I mean excited!!! my English seems to go somewhere else…  
-I understand!! Well see you in a couple of days my visits are gonna be surprise visits of course but I don’t think that’s gonna be a problem!! You two make such a cute couple… Oh and I did called your boss  
-You did?- Antonio asked surprised  
-Of course I did!! And you know just between you and me he is kinda of a jerk!! I can’t imagine how working with him should be!!!!!!  
Antonio finally laughed and Elizabeta was on her way.  
-Ciao!- The smallest boy greeted him with a big smile while the other one just kept looking at him while hugging his brother  
-Hola!! I mean hi I mean Ciao!!! I’m such a moron...  
-The bigger child laughed and let go of his brother  
-Ciao! My name is Feliciano  
-Really? Such a cute name and you are??  
-Valentino! Don’t you dare saying it’s cute, it’s not cute alright? it is COOOOOOOOL  
-Oh I see- Antonio said with a big smile it has been so long since he smiled like that, his phone rang but he just turned it off -Well, let’s celebrate breakfast on me!! Come on!!  
-Don’t be an idiot Tony!!!- Tony???- I already cooked breakfast and I’m sure it’s enough for the four of us!!!  
-Are you sure…??- what’s his name? what’s his name??? Oh fuck it!!!- Darling??  
-I am sure!! Come on!! After breakfast I’ll show you your room you’re gonna love it

The four of them sat at the table Antonio talked a lot and asked lots of questions to the children but he didn’t eat  
-Aren’t you gonna eat Tony??- Feliciano asked  
-I’m really full Feli I ate a lot before you two got here.. and you know gluttony is a sin so…  
-Alright father they get it!!- Lovino said – And are you sure you can miss work?? what if that idiot boss you have fires you??  
-Yeah you’re right I gotta get going- he said and took his phone out- I’m leaving you the car so I’m calling an uber...  
-What??? Really??? Are you serious???   
-Of course! You’re gonna need it, the children need so much stuff and you gotta enroll them in school don’t you??  
-Well yes but…  
-It should be here in two minutes I’m waiting outside, here are the car keys and my credit card... Ciao Feli! Ciao Valentino!! Ciao… darling!!- He said poorly disguising the fact that he didn’t know Lovino’s name fortunately the kids were young so they didn’t pick up on that  
-Ciao Tony!!!- They both said  
Lovino just stood there looking at Antonio’s car keys and credit card… now he was the one who was dumbfounded


	7. Love your enemies

Lovino had an amazing day with his brothers they bought lots of cool things for school and for their room and everything seemed to be just fine but then they got home and soon it was 6 o clock, 7 o clock, 8 o clock… and Antonio didn’t got home, Lovino was getting pretty desperate What if the father actually went to a hotel??? What was he supposed to tell the child services lady???!!  
-Where’s Tony??- Valentino asked  
-He should be home soon… but let’s take you to bed you’ve got school tomorrow, aren’t you excited??  
-Of course!!!- The two of them answered at the same time

Lovino took them to bed and then stayed at the living room, 9 o clock, 10 o clock, fuck!!! What if he was mugged??? He could be pretty innocent… but what if he got back with his wife???!!! 11 o clock, No, no don’t worry he must be on his way… but by midnight????!!! What if he’s dead?? But what to do?? call the police?? Fuck it!!! Let’s call them!! He was dialing when he heard the door opened and Antonio coming inside.  
-Do you have any idea what time is it???!!- Lovino asked pretty mad- I was worried sick I thought something happened to you!!!  
-Really?? Like someone drugging me or something?- Lovino didn’t say anything and looked at the floor so Antonio continued- And why do you care anyway?? If I die you’ll get everything instead of half of everything!!! I thought you were already planning my death  
-How…? How can you say things like that? I did it because...!!! Because...- He replied dead serious so Antonio felt a little bit, a little bit bad…  
-My boss kept me working because I was late today and yesterday… He really is a pain in the ass  
-Really?  
-Yep, he said if I didn’t finish all my work today I wasn’t gonna have a job tomorrow so…  
-So Why don’t you just quit?? You’re loaded!!!!   
-Weren’t you the guy who told me to don’t miss work?  
-I didn’t know it was so bad!!! It’s fucking midnight Antonio!!!  
-Yeah well you better got used to it he is gonna do the same thing tomorrow  
-Tomorrow???!!! Fuck it just quit  
-I can’t quit  
-Why not?? You’ve got money!!!  
-Well yes… but it did cost me a lot to get this job and putting my awful boss aside I really really like it, I’m finally helping people!!! Besides don’t worry this is all part of my punishment…  
-Your punishment???  
-Yeah god is punishing me cause I did a really bad thing… actually you’re part of that punishment  
-What??!!! You think I’m a punishment from god???  
-Yes I do, don’t yell you’re gonna wake the children up, see you tomorrow- He said and he got into his room leaving Lovino almost crying, What a fucking jerk!!! Fine he did… he did blackmailed and drugged him but come on!!! For how long does this guy can hold a grudge Huh?? That was like days ago...Fuck!!! He was in his right to hate him wasn’t he??


	8. when he had brought them into his house

The next day Lovino made breakfast for his little brothers and for that jerk Antonio too even when he didn’t deserve it.

-Good morning- Antonio greeted while getting the kitchen  
-Good morning fa… Antonio is kinda of early isn’t it?  
-Well I… I wanted to be here when the children had their breakfast  
-Well then here’s yours!- He said and give Antonio his plate, but then Again he just throw the food in the garbage  
-What?? What are you doing??!! You just said…  
-Do you seriously think I’m gonna eat anything you give me?- he whispered on Lovino’s ear- Thanks a lot darling that was really delicious!!!- He practically yelled and went to the dinning room just in time to saw the children get in there. -Hi!! Good morning!  
-Good morning Tony!!- They both said- Why did you got home so late? last night we stay up pretty late and you didn’t…  
-I’m sorry Feli my boss kept me working  
-Really???   
-Sip, I’m really really sorry I did wanted to spend some time with you and help you put your room together  
-Don’t worry!- Valentino said- You’ll do it today  
-Actually… my boss is kinda making work late today as well so…  
-So?? Just tell him you’re not gonna do it!!- Valentino said- What the worst that could happen??  
-Well he could fire me  
-Fire you??- Feliciano asked pretty concerned so Antonio backtracked  
-Don’t worry I don’t know why I said that! he can’t fire me!! he needs me that’s why I’m still there!! I’m gonna be here on the weekend and I’m gonna make it up to you I promise!!

The children and Lovino almost didn’t saw Antonio that week but on the weekend he took them out and bought them lot’s of video games and a laptop for each of them  
-Thanks Tony- Feliciano said  
-Don’t worry Feli  
-Hey do you think perhaps I could... you know have someone over??  
-You already made a friend? that’s great! of course you can invite him over!!  
-Hey not cool!!!- Valentino said- if he’s gonna have his friend over I wanna have my friends over too!!!  
-Of course you can invite your friends too!!!  
-Hey FriendSS??? - Lovino asked- Like plural???  
-Yeah!!!  
-But I’m only gonna have one friend over- Feliciano said  
-It’s not my fault that I am more popular than you!!  
-Don’t argue you can invite as many people as you like!!  
-Are you sure about that Antonio???  
-Claro que sí!! sorry Of course I am!! now I hate to do this but I really really really need to sleep he said heading to his room  
-Sure Tony Thanks!!- They both said  
-Fine I’m gonna go order some pizzas you two go and invite your friends  
-Fratello can I ask you one question though?  
-Sure!! Shoot  
-Why don’t you and Tony sleep together?? I mean you’re married aren’t you??  
-Are you kicking me out of your bed Feli?  
-No but the couple we used to stay with…  
-We don’t sleep together cause I missed you guys so much!! Besides he’s getting home pretty late…  
-I see… Well anyway I’m gonna call Luddy!!! It seems like Val is already inviting his friends!! I wonder if Tony would buy us a cell phone  
-I’m sure he will if you ask nicely…  
-You found such a cute husband… Anyway I’m gonna send Luddy a facebook message!!!- He said and ran towards his computer, Lovino sighed Antonio hated him… but he did liked the children so perhaps he would agree to… a deal???

Soon enough the house was full with children Feliciano and Ludwig, that weird blond kid were in Feli’s and Valentino’s room and Valentino and his friends stood in the living room playing video games, Someone rang the bell and Lovino answered the door hoping it will be one of these kids parents, he wasn’t a fucking babysitter!!

-Hi!!!  
-Oh hi Miss Hedelvary  
-Please call me Eliza… I see the kids are having a great time!! Where’s your husband???  
-Asleep, his stupid ass boss have being keeping him at work like 18 hours everyday he’s barely here!!!  
-Really???!!! I knew he was a jerk!! And to think I almost agree to go out on a date with him!!!  
-You did what??!!!- Lovino asked surprised  
-Well yeah he showed up at my job because he wanted to meet me in person and he calls a lot… and he can be kinda… but now that I know he’s is nothing but a jerk I’m not going out with him  
-Wise call- The door bell rang again so Lovino opened the door and saw an almost albino man with kinda of red looking eyes  
-Hi!! I’m here to pick my little brother up  
Finally!!!- Sure just grab a kid or all of them and take them away from here  
He got in and Elizabeta said  
-Gilbert?  
-Liz?  
-Mr Belchmidt??- Antonio who was just getting out of his bedroom said- What are you doing here?? Do I need to work today as well??  
-Wait a minute is he your fucking boss???!!- Lovino asked  
-Yeah  
-So you’re the guy who’s been overworking Antonio!!!  
-What?? Well I…- Gilbert answered pretty confused what was going on here!!  
-Yeah that’s right so you’re the horrible mean boss who has been keeping him at work all day long!!!- Elizabetha said  
-What?? Are they saying the truth brother??- Ludwig who was with Feliciano asked Fuck Fuck Fuck!!!  
-Well I I…- Gilbert replied he was sweating like a pig he felt surrounded so he snapped- He deserves it!!!  
-What???!! I can’t believe what I’m hearing you are a fucking jerk!!!- Lovino said  
-What? He used to work for that snobby firm that helps criminals and I’m the bad guy???  
-Yes you are!!! And to think I almost agreed to go on a date with you!! Elizabetha said  
-What? Really??  
-B-but that doesn’t matter!! Because now I’m not going to!!!!  
-Brother how could you??- Ludwig asked  
Gilbert was about to suffer a heart attack when Antonio laughed  
-Oh come on!! Don’t gang up on him!! I really love my job so it’s not that hard! Besides let’s not argue in front of the children  
-You’re right Antonio come on Luddy let’s go home, come on Liz I’ll give you a ride!!- Gilbert said relieved  
-I’m not going anywhere with you!! Besides I gotta ask the children some questions  
Gilbert sighed and said- Fine- And he and Ludwig were off.


	9. The power of his name

The rest of the children’s parents got there to pick them up and soon they were sitting with Elizabeta in the living room  
-So I wanna talk with the children first, can I go to your room??  
-Sure you can miss come on!!! I’ll show you all the cool things Tony and my brother bought us!!- Valentino said  
-That sounds great I’ll be right back!- She said and the three of them were off to the kids bedroom, Antonio and Lovino were left sitting there feeling awkward till finally Lovino broke the silence  
-I need to have a word with you  
-about what?  
-Well… Feli just asked me why we don’t sleep together and…  
-He asked you that?  
-Yeah! I mean I’ve been sleeping in their room all this week!! They’re starting to suspect something Antonio!! Do you wanna be the one who tells them that…?  
-Of course not!! -He sighed and said -You can sleep in my room..  
-Really??

-I’m back!!- Elizabeta said- I asked the children to play in their bedroom while I talk to you… so Antonio I understand this had been a pretty rough week for you  
-You can say that again!!!!!! But don’t worry I know everything will get better  
-That’s the attitude!! Do you want me to talk to Gilbert??  
-Gilbert?? Do you know him already??  
-Yes she does!!! She almost dated him!!!- Lovino said with a smirk  
-Really??- Antonio asked  
-Well ALMOST is the keyword here… but we’re not here to talk about me!!! We’re here to talk about you and the children how have you been??- Elizabeta asked while blushing  
-A little tired but happy I love having those children here they make the house feel full of life it was so dull when I was here on my own… I love hearing their voices, their laugh..  
Did Antonio just said he was happy to have them in his house?? Lovino was looking at him in disbelief when Elizabeta asked  
-And how have you two been?? You know as a couple? having kids can be hard on your sex life…

Antonio only look at her with wide eyes so Lovino quickly answered

-We’re more than fine Eliza!! Well thanks to that bastard boss of his Antonio almost hasn’t been here and I’ve been sleeping on the kids room but today we’re getting back to sleeping on the same room Aren’t we??  
-We sure are… Cariño  
-You two are so sweet!! Well it’s getting dark so I gotta get going see you on my next surprise visit  
-Till then!!!- Lovino said

Antonio was preparing himself to go to bed when he felt Lovino’s gaze and turned around Lovino got inside, close the door and said  
-Lying is a sin so…  
-Yeah I know, you can sleep here- he said while walking to the door  
-You have to sleep here too!!  
-Don’t worry I’m just gonna lock the door, I don’t want the children walking on us

Walking on what???? Lovino’s breathing started to get heavy and he felt warmer he was sure that he blushed but why?? This sure as hell wasn’t the first time he was having sex and he had offered to sleep with Antonio at least twice so why was he so nervous??  
Antonio kept looking at him and finally said  
-I don’t want the children looking I’m sleeping on a sleeping bag!!!!!!! What the hell are you thinking I would have to be pretty sick to even think about that!!!!!!!!!!!

Now he wasn’t nervous anymore he was mad so he said  
-Oh I see, so what exactly is sick father?? having sex?? having gay sex?? or having sex with me??  
\- I didn’t mean that…  
-Yes you did!!! I’m pretty sure you’re no virgin flower father, you have had sex!! Do you have something against gay people???  
-Of course not!!!  
-Look just because you don’t understand something…  
-I do understand I’ve had boyfriends too!!!  
-You what???  
-It’s not of your business but I have had both boyfriends and girlfriends… Actually that’s how I found my job, Gilbert and I share an ex boyfriend so he begged him to hire me  
-R-really??  
-Really  
-I see… so then you think it’s gross to have sex with me…  
-I didn’t say that!!! I just think it will scar the kids for life if they watch their big brother having sex!!

There was an awkward silence that lasted way to long till he finally said  
-Lovino  
-What?  
-My name is Lovino so you can stop calling me caro mio or whatever  
-Cariño- Antonio said with a chuckle


	10. king of dreams

Lovino woke up feeling a tender kiss on his ear lobe and opened his eyes slowly  
.What the??!! Antonio??  
.Sí, does this bothers you my little angel?  
-(angel?) No it doesn't bother me it just a little bit sudden  
.Sudden?- Antonio said full with surprise- but we have been married for five months  
-Yeah and in that time you've refused to touch me or even share a bed with me!!!  
-A foolish error- Antonio said while kissing him in the mouth- one that I'm gonna set straight right now...if that's ok with you of course...  
Lovino didnt' answer and started kissing him. Antonio was so passionate it even seemed like he wanted to eat his face

.Ant...  
-Blondie!!! What are you doing here that's a bad dog!!- Ludwig shouted  
Lovino finally waked up and saw a huge german shepperd on him licking him up  
.Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwww!!!!! You take this fucking stray dog out of my house!!!!!  
-He's not a stray dog- Feliciano said it's a genuine breed german shepherd and...  
-Whatever it could be Hitler's dog I don't give a damn!

-What's going on in here??- Antonio got inside wearing an apron  
-Sorry it was my fault  
-Don't say that Luddy big brother is upset because it was the dog and not you Tony  
-The dog and not me what???  
-No-nothing nothing! Now get out of my room before I punish you for a month or better yet a year!!!!  
-All right all right we're going - Feliciano said with that silly smile fully knowing that his brother wasn't even capable of punishing for a day

-What happened?- Antonio asked  
-Nothing I'm gonna take a shower what's for breakfast??  
-Churros and doughnuts!!! I hope you like it!  
-If you made chocolate as well... now go! I gotta take a shower- he said while crossing his legs


	11. And the Angel Said

The dog incident passed, and so did the weeks, and the months... and finally their "anniversary" was there, Antonio was talking over the phone so Lovino thought on being considerate and doing something he'd never done before take out the trash, he took it out and Oh My God was it heavy work!!! that bastard better appreciate it because... Lovino felt a tight grip on his hand   
-Hey!!!! He madly said turned around and couldn't believe who was in front of him it was sadiq with that sinister smile of his.  
-Look who I've found my favorite hooker!!!!!!!!! You owe me money you know? But don't worry I know how you gonna repay me  
-What? No!!!!!!!!!!! Let me go!!!!!!!!! Antonio!!!!!!  
-What the hell is happening here??!!!- Antonio appeared and pushed sadiq away  
-nothing are you another client? It is just that my favorite slut here is gonna pay me the money he owes me

Lovino put himself behind Antonio rested his head in his back and started to cry, Antonio was mad he was really mad so he said

-I know you from the news you're adnan something right?  
-Right now if you get away so I can  
-I won't let you touch him!!!!!!! I don't even want you near him!!!! You're nothing but a pervert and very close to braginski....  
-So? What does it has to do with you?  
-They're reopening his case and your name appear more than once so I wouldn't worry about sex you know what they say about prison....  
-You damn son of a bitch I'm gonna kill you!!!!  
-Try it but it won't look good in front of the jury and oh my god am I gonna declare... so why aren't you a good... decent boy, go away and forget about my husband!!!!!  
-Your...???? He couldn't even finish his sentence he was mad, worried, afraid until finally he managed to said  
-You keep your damn dirty hooker away from me!!!!!!!!! -and left

-Lovi are you alright did he...? Antonio turned around and asked and saw Lovino crying - What Lovi... so they went back to the house and into their bedroom  
-what did that son of a bitch did to you??!!! That's it I'm gonna kick his ass!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
-I'm not crying because of him you idiot!!!- He finally answered- I'm crying because of you  
-What? Me? Why?  
-You too think of me that way right??? as a dirrty hooker  
-What??? No Lovi don't even sa-  
-You do!!! Don't lie to me! That's why you don't eat what I cook or why you won't sleep in the same bed with me that's why you haven't take your stupid wedding ring off!!!!!!!!!! do you even know what day is today? today is our anniversary!!  
-I'm so sorry...  
-shut up!!! Look I know what I did to you was wrong but I needed to...  
.Yeah lovi I completely understand but please stop crying  
-fine if you want me to stop crying you gonna have to do three things  
-Whatever you want  
-You're gonna eat what I cook  
-Fine  
-You're gonna sleep with me  
-OK  
-No no no no you're gonna "sleep" with me got it?  
-Uh OK If you want me to  
-and you're gonna take that stupid ring off and we're going to the jewelry to buy new ones for us  
-OK here Antonio said giving him his wedding ring

Lovino sobbed a little then went to the toilet and flushed it Antonio was surprised but he wasn't about to say anything

-Fine let's go Oh and other thing since you called me your husband as if today I'm officially that OK?  
\- Claro digo OK  
-You're gonna call me when that idiot boss of you makes you work late, we're gonna kiss and be together even when the kids are gone alright you bastard?  
-Alright my angel


	12. uncleanliness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut

-So Feli is with that weird blond kid and Romeo with that Peter "Fellow" you wanna begin?- Lovino asked with an smirk  
-If if you want to... are you sure you want to? I mean there's a lot of marriages without sex  
-First yes I am sure and two you look like a tomato!!!!!!!-He said laughing  
Antonio couldn't denied it his laugh was a divine sound and he was so cute and charming and he completely had forgotten the drug incident because he understood why he did it and loved the children so he laughed as well

-OK since I am the most experience one here I'll give the orders OK?  
-OK jefe what should I do?  
Lovino didn't say nothing and kissed him Antonio returned the kiss of course they took they clothes off and lay on the bed  
-you're top  
-what?  
-you're gonna be on top -said while putting himself into position  
-OK please tell me if I hurt you or if you have second thoughts or....  
-Just do it idiot Jesus!!!  
-Fine fine

Antonio slowly penetrated Lovino with care while kissing his neck, the other let out a gasp I mean it was nothing new but it was special  
-Come on harder!  
-Are you..?  
Harder

After hours of sex they we're cuddling in the bed while Antonio kept kissig and sightly biting Lovino's lobe  
-That was amazing father!  
-Please don't call me that at least not after sex  
-Alright let me see your ring  
-here is it you know is the new one you kind of flushed the other one down the toilet  
like your old marriage let me see... Lovino   
-yes yours should say  
-Antonio yeh yeah i Know the drill I just wanted to see it, put it in and don't you EVER think of getting if off alright Tony?  
-Tony?  
-since you don't want me to call you father  
-Tony is more than fine Lovi


	13. Who is this that appears like the dawn?

-Carriedo Carriedo! wait! - Gilbert said while catching his breath  
-What is it Mr Belchmidt? Do you want me to go back to the office???-Antonio asked while closing his car door  
-What??? NO silly!!- Silly??? right  
-I want to invite you and your wonderful husband to dinner tonight with my fiancé and I  
-All right, Liz.... I'm sorry but we...  
-Oh come on Carriedo don't tell me you're still mad??? As a matter a fact that's why Liz want's us together she want's to see that our relation is as awesome as me, so do you agree?  
-uhmmm  
-to the invitation of your AWESOME BOSS?  
Antonio laughed and said- Yes I agree just let me tell Lovi  
-Awesome see you tomorrow at 7 text you the details  
-Adios Mr Belchmidh ay dios- said Antonio while getting his cell off his pants

honey cancel tomorrow plans we have new ones  
what? what do you mean? you bettter be kidding Antonio!!!!  
No, lo siento lo siento lo siento but my boss asked me to go to a double date with him and his fiancé  
WTF?  
Please? Por favor Por favor  
OK But only because Liz is going and we still have some signing to do  
You're the best. see you in a couple of minutes!  
Drive carefully u bastard!!!

Lovino wore an Armani suit for the occasion it really really suited him he looked handsome as hell he was looking at himself in the mirror when he saw Antonio wearing one of his awful brown suites he used for work  
-What in the name of God are you wearing?????  
-A suit?????  
-No, you're throwing away that blasphemy and wearing some of the new clothes I bought for you!!!!!! mmmmmm......this suit, this tie and this gucci shoes; you're gonna look so handsome!!!  
-But honey I already  
-shut your pipehole and get ready!!!  
-OK OK

Lovino smiled they were like a normal couple now, they were a normal couple now! braginsky's case was still open but Adnan's moved away from fear so only god knows where he is; the children where practically legally theirs and everything was great in his life  
-Done- Said Antonio looking 10000% better than before  
-See? You look actually kinda of acceptable maybe tonight someone is gonna wanna have sex with you  
-maybe?  
-maybe, now let's go we're running late and that potato bastard is never late  
-you're right on that

 

They've got to an splendid restaurant blue themed and so elegant they were seated waiter on and Liz asked:  
-so Tony how's everything between you and Gilbert?  
-great  
-Don't lie! If he's overworking you again you know you can tell me come on!!!!  
-W-what? was everything Gilbert managed to say when a beautiful blond lady wearing a red dress sat on Antonio's lap

-OHHHH Darling I knew it was you i Knew it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
-What??? Bel What are you doing here?  
-Oh sorry I'm Antonio's wife  
-We got divorced didn't we?  
-yeah but my chocolate heart... it didn't work out between joao and me and look! you're even still wearing your wedding ring so...  
-SO....-Lovino said showing his ring  
-Antonio please tell me this isn't true!!!!!!  
-IT IS TRUE he said standing up now Bel please I'm really sorry...  
-How could you?!!! How could you Antonio???!!! -She said while hitting him- You're nothing but a filthy filthy whore  
This got Lovino all riled up so he yelled too it didn't matter if they were in a 5 star restaurant- HEY DON'T YELL AT HIM YOU'RE THE ONE WHO CHEATED ON HIM  
YOU'RE THE ONE WHO LEFT HIM

-yes but...  
-sorry if the things didn't work out as you hoped when you left him but he's the further away from a hooker I'm a hooker and actually you are...  
-Lovi please!!!-Antonio interrupted  
Bel's eyes started to get all blurry, she began to run and they were thrown away from the establishment

-Well was that fun or what?  
-Gilbert!  
-Don't worry Liz- Antonio said- and kissed Lovino in the cheek  
-Why is that?  
For being such a good husband to which Lovino responded whit a long passionate kiss  
-We better leave the two lovebirds alone- Liz said  
-Agreed  
-But tony Call me if Gilbert starts to misbehave  
-Done! Bye Liz Bye Sir  
-Bye

 

-You know I love you right - said Lovino  
-I don't. I adore you I simply can't believe there's such a perfect being in the planet and then I get to be with him you know god wasn't punishing me he was giving everything on a silver tray and i was too stupid to see it!  
-uh? all right u used to think that I was a punishment  
-but darling...  
-Forget that know!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! let's go home and I'll show you the kind of heaven you're in

 

The End


End file.
